


Attention.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Anna Milton are Siblings, Choking, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: The worst sibling award of the century goes to Castiel Novak for getting fucked by his sister's groom in the janitor's closet, on her wedding day.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 305





	Attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Infidelity. In no way does the author condone this, and this story is simply a work of fiction.

"Look at you, Castiel," Dean clicks his tongue. His thrusts quicken inside Castiel, fingers dug into the soft flesh at Castiel's hips, "- taking it so good, baby, taking my cock so good."

Castiel breathes out a broken moan, holding onto the rack of phenyl bottles in front of him. The janitor's closet is undoubtedly the smallest room they could find, but it's reclusive, detached from the jabbers in the wedding chapel. But now, when a fat, slobbery cock is fucking into his semen-filled ass on repeat for the past thirty minutes, having climaxed once already, and on the verge of a second, stronger one, Castiel does not give a single damn about the world outside this janitor's closet. 

_"Ohhhh."_ He gasps out, trying to stretch his legs apart as wide as he can with the black tuxedo trousers stuck around his mid-thighs, and he bends lower, allowing Dean to fuck him faster, harder. The heady scent of sex lingers in the air of the closet, a musk that is purely Dean, the smell of semen, so distinctly ammonia, and the scent of their colognes, a sharp menthol, and Castiel's a faint spice. 

"Yes, please, please, faster-"  
The words end up a croaking wet plea, as Castiel pushes back on Dean's cock, bouncing his ass against the wet, throbbing cock pulsating inside his ass. 

"Jesus, can't live without a cock inside your ass for a minute, can you?"  
Dean yanks a fistful of Castiel's hair, jerking his head back and exposing his neck, as a set of dry, chapped lips press against the curve of his shoulder, teeth sinking into the skin, leaving a bruising, purple mark, which has Castiel mewling in Dean's arms

"So desperate," Dean continues, as he flicks his tongue over the mark, "-such a needy little _whore_."

The obscene slap of Dean's firm, heavy balls against Castiel's ass crack, paired with the pain tinging at his drying hole, for having been split apart with a bluntness as big as Dean, and the soft groans escaping past Dean's lips, overwhelm his senses, and he lets his lips hang apart, breathing in shallow, quick breaths as the bulbous head of Dean's cock nails his prostate with every other thrust. 

"Hnghhh~"  
Castiel whines, the electric heat in the room tingling his nipples to harden, as they brush against the cold metal of the rack. A hand grips his jaw, not gentle, not assuring, not tender, no, it's rough and animalistic; it's assertive. 

"What are you, Cas? C'mon, say it. Say it out to me."

Castiel moans, the sound reverberating through the closet, downright pornographic as it sends Dean hissing, slamming his aching, red cock deeper inside Castiel. 

"Your whore, I'm your needy little whore, oh yesss~"  
The hand at his jaw drops to wrap around his neck, fingers pressing so tight, they leave harsh red marks on his skin, as he croaks out a loud whine. 

"Say it again."  
Dean demands. 

"I'm your whore, daddy, fuck yes, fuck, fuck, fuck-"  
The traces of a second orgasm wrack Castiel's body, the slow build of a climax appearing closer and closer to achieve with every thrust of Dean's, as his fingers tighten around Castiel's throat, hindering his ability to breathe, leaving him choking, sobbing. 

"Who's daddy's hungry little whore?"  
Dean growls.

"Me, me, me, I'm daddy's hungry little whore."

"Fuck, I'm so close."  
A predatory snarl escapes Dean's mouth as he ghosts his lips over Castiel's ear, nipping an earlobe between his teeth, as his hips rock, thrusting at an indescribable pace, _in and out, in and out, in and out_ –

"Jesus, Cas-"  
Dean's groan is cut off by a high, shrieking whine, which prompts Dean to slap a hand over Castiel's mouth. 

"Shut up, fucking bitch, shut up. You wanna make a scene?"

Castiel shakes his head, eyes leaking big, fat tears as he remains put, the cock in his ass thrusting at an exceptional pace, causing him to rock forwards and back against the metal rack. 

There it is. The sliver of a climax, creeping up every nerve, every vein, inside Castiel's being. Toes curled, cheeks red, eyes squeezed shut, and cock standing erect, untouched for the past half an hour, as Dean did not bother about it at all, only needing an ass to fuck, Castiel waits, until the orgasm builds, and builds and builds, and at once, every little sound has become nothing but white noise, including the cock dicking into him. 

There it - _oh- oh- oh-_

"Daddy, I'm going to come-"  
Castiel gasps, struggling to catch his breath at all, with the broad hand over his neck impeding his air flow. Somehow, a distant thought about the varied colouring of the bruises over his neck and hands and thighs, all red and purple and blue, amuses Castiel, and he curls his lips into an inconspicuous smile. 

"Come for me, baby."  
Dean mumbles, and Castiel wonders how he's able to manage speaking so- oh right, he doesn't have a hand on his throat. Castiel whimpers at the words, and allows his head to fall back. He hears a slight curse behind him, and then, Dean's hands are tightening, his thrusts are faltering, and a loud hiss rips through the room, as he comes. 

Load after load. 

All inside Castiel. 

The hot, icky semen bulging his belly up prompts him to come himself, a thick, white splatter of semen painting the rack in front of him. 

The soft cock slips out as Dean falls back against the door behind him, cock sheathed with it's own release, but Castiel stays put for a moment, allowing the new load of semen to mix with the prior one. A thin stream of semen runs down his fluttering hole, down his sore thigh, as he reaches back, scooping up the stray droplets of come around his hole on his fingertips, and lapping his tongue around them, seeing to it Dean witnesses every single moment of it. Hungry, lust-blown, dark eyes regard him, Dean's chest heaving as he pants for breath, before dropping down in front of Castiel's ass. 

"Do you know how much I love your ass? Jesus, it's beautiful. Fuck, I can never get enough."  
Not a moment later, his face is buried within Castiel's perky ass, expert tongue lapping away at his own release seeping out of Castiel's loose, worn-out hole. 

Castiel moans out at the undeniably hot gesture, shoving his sticky ass back against Dean's face, a coarse, broken moan slipping past his lips as Dean swallows down every last trace of his release inside Castiel. 

Once sated, Dean pulls away, sitting back on his haunches and gasping for breath, as he gazes up at Castiel through narrow, hooded eyes, and lifts the slightest corner of his lips in a smirk. 

Castiel dismisses the smile, a pang of regret punching him in the gut as he stares down at the man behind him. Without another word, much to Dean's surprise, Castiel pulls his trousers up, adjusts his tuxedo, and leans back against a rack. 

"We can't keep doing this."

Dean's face falls. At once, he presses against Castiel and nuzzles into his cheek. 

"Why not, baby? Look at how much fun we're having?"

"Dean," Castiel gulps, "-it's your wedding, for crying out loud, and to my _sister_ , as matter of fact."

A sullen look graces Dean's face as he pulls away, fingers playing with the hem of Castiel's tuxedo, before he glances up, meets Castiel's eyes, and captures his lips in a kiss. 

"But she's no fun, Cas. You're what's fun."

"You're also about ten years older to me."  
Castiel adds. 

"And? I thought you liked older men."

"Yes, but not when they're marrying my sister, no."

"Step-sister, right?"  
Dean asks, and Castiel nods. 

"Let me get her money first, before I run away with you."  
Castiel watches as Dean winks, and pokes a finger to his tummy, and another, and another, until Castiel is recoiling with laughter. 

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little distraction from my DCBB story that I'm writing. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
